The Tutor and The Tutee
by Roo-Roo
Summary: Updated! Sango is your ordinary freshman college girl, except that she's failing every class. The brain ( and lech ) of the senior class, Miroku, has been assigned to tutor her. Does that seem like trouble to you?
1. Prolouge 1

Summary: Sango is your ordinary college freshmen girl, except she's failing in every class.The senior brain and lech, Miroku, has been assigned to tutor her. Can it be love or hate at first sight? Will their so-called bestfriends be there to push them together? Or will chaos break out?  
  
Standard Disclaimer: Any of the characters based on in this story or poem or one-shot do not belong to me what-so-ever. Inuyasha and everyone/ everything else all belong to Ms. Rumiko Takahashi and many others. Do not sue since I have admitted shamelessly that I do not own Inuyasha and etc. Nor do I own the songs that I put in my story or this idea. This fic 's plot is really based on my friend 's, Denisse, imagination.  
  
The Tutor and the Tutee  
  
By Roo-Roo  
  
_________________________ Prolouge # 1 ______________________________  
  
" Oh my god Mama, " she said, " I can't do this.." The long-sleeved white shirt she wore shifted as she raised her hands to cover her burning face. Her long skirt, which was a dark blue, hung around her knees. Her eyes, dark brown with a twinge of red, darkened with unconfidence and her hair, a light shade of black, hung low down to the waist part of her shirt. " Oh do come on honey, " said her mother comfortingly, " You'll do fine in college. "  
  
Sango Ryumaitsa knew her mother was lying. She had barely been able to pass chemistry, which she should've able to pass in her second year at high school. She had only memorized how to do some of the calculus problems because she had listened to a tape the night before. Sango knew college wouldn't be easy for her. Eighth grade math was hard to her, how could she ever survive?  
  
" I'm sure you will, and so does Kohaku. Don't you Kohaku? " asked her mother, giving her younger brother a sharp kick under the table. Twelve- year-old Kohaku Ryumaitsa yelped, nodded quickly and returned to playing his prescious video game. Sango rolled her eyes, raising her arms once more as her mother drew a paper ruler across her thin frame.  
  
Asaki Ryumaitsa was in the fashion business, always making dresses. Her only daughter, Sango, had always felt bad that she would have to leave soon and her mother would lose the figure where'd she'd measure her dresses. Mrs. Ryumaitsa was a pretty woman with small, dotty blue eyes that Kohaku had inherited and long light brown hair that fell directly over her elbows.  
  
" Mama.." whined Sango, arms getting heavy as her mother continued to measure across. " Oh, sorry dearie! " her mother exclaimed, dropping the rular immedentily. Her daughter's arms fell not-so- casually to her sides and Sango stepped down from the stool. " Come Sango, just this dress! You're leaving tomorrow and I might not finish it! " her mother pleaded, giving Sango the ever famous `puppy eyes`. " Fine! " she gave in, causing Kohaku to snicker. A move was made to slap the boy upside the head when her father's stern yet amused voice boomed," Sango! Don't move! "  
  
Whenever Tairu Ryumaitsa told you to freeze, you'd better freeze. Sango's hand, midair, inches from Kohaku's head, froze and Kohaku's head, once bobbing with laughter stopped abruptly. " Very well." said their father, stepping into the room. His hair, however, was a dark, itchy brown that Kohaku had gotten and his eyes were a dark brown. He dropped his suitcase on the carpetted floor of the apartment and exclaimed, " Move! " Kohaku and Sango herself sprang onto their father, hugging him close.  
  
Mr. Ryumaitsa had just arrived home from a very loooong business trip to New York City, which was halfway across the world. It had been four months since the family had last saw him. " Happy Belated-Birthday darling! " he cried, hugging Sango tightly. " Thank you Otou-chan! " she said, addressing him formally like he always wanted. " Otou, " whined Kohaku, " Will you ever take me to visit the Kaiyo Statue? "  
  
The Kaiyo Statue was a large pewter statue that towered high above on a cliff that rose above the Sea of Japan. It was of the Ocean God, who was a very powerful man with a long, blue mane falling beneath his knees. No one could ever tell the colour of his eyes, since whenever the sun caught it directly, it'd turn a light turquise blue. But whenever darkness swept over it, it'd become as sapphire as the ocean surface.  
  
" Soon Kohaku, soon.." answered Mr. Ryumaitsa, then turned to Sango, who brightened. " I've brought something for you. " he said, leaning over to his bag. " Otou-chan! Lemme see!! " she exclaimed, holding out her hands. " Her name's Kirara, " her father said, handing her a small kitten who `mew`ed cutely. " AW! " screamed Sango, hugging the cute kitten in her arms." Thank you Otou-chan! " she said, kissing his cheek. She bowed briefly to her mother, ruffled Kohaku's already tousled hair, smiled to her father, and left for her room.  
  
The apartment complex of Danasukai Apartment Homes was somewhat large, somewhat small. The living room was the largest part of the household ( not counting the master bedroom ) and Sango, being the generous girl she is, gave up the big bedroom so her little brother could have it. Sango's room was plain with a twin bed lying to the side; her radio placed on the ground beside it; her computer, a very old one, sat on the other side of the room; her alarm clock sitting right beside her radio; her closet, a small,old dusty wardrobe hung by the door; and the walls were bare, except for a Boa callender hanging up on top of her computer on the wall; the telephone, a cordless, electric phone, sat on her desk where her computer was settled.  
  
After settling down on her bed, for which it was eleven o'clock at night, and cuddling with the squirming Kirara, Sango reached for the phone that was laying beside her pillow. Kirara mewed, the hair prickling against Sango's fingers as the kitten purred in content. Sango smiled delightfully, settling the phone back to its position standing up on the desk. (AN: . Don't ask how she put it on her table without standing up..I tried it once...ended up hitting my computer and a big spanking..*_*)  
  
Tomorrow she'd be going to college.  
  
-----  
  
On September 7th, which was the day which Sango was supposed to arrive at Sakumai University, the weather was damp and the sky, no longer the bright sunny blue that it had once been, leered darkly with gray. The old, black Toyota Camry lumbered its way down the driveway, driven by Mr. Ryumaitsa, who's hands were trembling. His baby, his Sango, was leaving.  
  
" Bye Mama! Bye Kohaku! Come Kirara! See you on Thanksgiving!! " she called, waving a hand high in the air. Kirara dashed behind her, mewing in content. Kohaku and Asaki ran up, the small boy exclaiming, " No Halloween?! " Mr. Ryumaitsa glanced at his daughter, who had positioned herself on the frotn seat, and she replied, " Sorry Kohaku. " she offered him a smile, " But I promised I'll try and send some candy. "  
  
Sakumai University was a three-hour drive away from the Danasukai Apartments Homes so Sango'd have a hard time coming home for the holidays. Especially with Tairu leaving for travel all the time. Mrs. Ryumaitsa had noticed this pattern and cried herself to sleep last night. But their baby, Sango Takanashi Ryumaitsa, was leaving for college. Sprinkles of water fell delightfully down and Mrs. Ryumaitsa wrapped an arm around Sango. " Bye Mama, " the daughter whispered, hugging her mother closer. " Love you.." her mother murmured, letting go. Kohaku shivered, taking his mother's hand and dragging her into the house.  
  
Sango was wearing a light blue long-sleeved shirt with a long, black jean trench coat. Her jeans were also black, dragging across the floor. " Otou-chan, " began Sango, wringing hands in her lap, " Could you pick up Kagome on the way there? " Identical eyes of his own pleaded with him. He smiled, " Oh course my hime, " he said. Sango's face flushed.  
  
Kagome Higurashi lived one hour away from Sakumai University, although she'd have to take the bus to reach anywhere. Her parents had divorced when she was just barely ten, on the day just before her birthday. Three years after the seperation, her father, angry and drunk, had accidentily drove himself down a hill, crashing and hitting his head with a strong concussion. After that incident, her mother drove herself crazy with grief and died mysteriously.Kagome forgot how her mother died after such a long time. And Kagome was left alone take care of her younger brother, Souta and grandfather.  
  
They pulled into Sakamentai City, stopping right before a small house. The shrine in the back had been blocked off for reasons no one knew. Except Grandpa Higurashi, who had not spoken sicne the incident of the death of his daughter. " Kagome! " shouted Sango, pulling herself out of the warmth of her father's car and into the bristling, cold wind. " Kagome! " yelled Mr. Ryumaitsa helpfully.  
  
Kagome had come out several minutes later, forcing off a crying Souta. " Souta-chan, " she pleaded, " I need to go! " Sango gave her father a sad look. " Kagome! " he called, giving in, " Get your grandfather and Souta ready! They'll spend some time with us! " Kagome's brown eyes brightened and she nodded, dashing inside the house.Sango glanced at the clock. 8:03 A.M. " Hurry up or we'll be late! " she called." Bye Otou-chan! " cried Sango, hugging her father tightly. Kagome smiled, hugged her family and thanked Mr. Ryumaitsa. " Arigato, " she said. " Bye Souta, be a good boy okay? " she asked, kissing the top of his forehead.  
  
Sakumai University was a large, brick building with two large mahogany doors hanging in the center. There was a golden garden in front of a beautiful fountain, which was a good impersation of the Kaiyo Statue. " Ooooohhhhhh!! " squealed one of the many girls passing by. Sango's hands wringed in her pockets. " Oh come on Sango, " said Kagome comfortably, offering a small smile, " You'll do fine! "  
  
Sango forced a slight smile. How come everyone was lying to her?  
  
----  
  
At Registration..  
  
" ITE! "  
  
" Watch it wench! "  
  
Kagome's face flushed with rage. Her long ebony hair fell to her elbows, cutting off the skinny, dry elbows. Her eyes were a sparkly brown and they drew a deadly glare at the long-haired guy who had just accidentily rammed into her. " Wench?! " she exploded in fury. Golden, speckled eyes shifted to her in annoyance before he shifted away, throwing back a vague, " Brat! " Kagome gasped and stromed after him. Sango had to smile. Crushes..she thought. She knew when Kagome had a crush.  
  
" Excuse me, " asked a soft voice. It belonged to a sweet looking girl with short brown hair and light blue eyes. " Yes? " Sango asked, glancing down at her schedule. Her roommates were: Kagome, Koharu Meimitsu and Rin Hacaitsa. " Have you seen a guy with silver hair and golden eyes? " she asked. " Yea. " Sango replied, pointing down the narrow yet crowded hallway. " Was there another boy with him? Short--" Sango inturrupted. " Nope, just him. " The girl's eyes lowered in a sad movement. " Oh..arigato, " she shuffled away.  
  
As Sango began to walk down where she'd sworn Kagome had walked down, stromign after the silver-haired guy, she would swear she felt a hand brush against her backside. With rough, jingling beads too.  
  
----  
  
Three Months Later...  
  
`Sango Ryumaitsa`  
  
wrote the bright, bold letters against the typed project. Sango felt good about this project. In her other projects for History, she had failed every single one. But this time, she had help from Kagome who was the best at history. She lifted the front paper up and gasped.  
  
F - :(  
  
"What?!" Sango exclaimed, marching up to Mrs. Hanachika's desk. "How did I get a F?!" she shouted. Mrs. Hanachika replied, "You didn't do very well Ms. Ryumaitsa. I expect the next project, and your class grades, to improve or you won't pass the first trimester finals."  
  
Later, after classes, Sango collasped on her bed. Koharu, the girl who had come to her at the beginning of the year, rubbed a hand lightly against Sango's back. " All you need Sango, is a tutor. "said Rin breezily, combing her long black hair. Sango's eyes brightened.  
  
A tutor! That was she needed. Someone who'd tutor her in every class.  
  
But..could she find anyone WILLING to?  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
This is based on my life. I had to get a tutor once.. but we never got together. We did become bestfriend though. ^^ 


	2. Prolouge 2

Summary: Sango is your ordinary college freshmen girl, except she's failing in every class.The senior brain and lech, Miroku, has been assigned to tutor her. Can it be love or hate at first sight? Will their so-called bestfriends be there to push them together? Or will chaos break out?  
  
Standard Disclaimer: Any of the characters based on in this story or poem or one-shot do not belong to me what-so-ever. Inuyasha and everyone/ everything else all belong to Ms. Rumiko Takahashi and many others. Do not sue since I have admitted shamelessly that I do not own Inuyasha and etc. Nor do I own the songs that I put in my story or this idea. This fic 's plot is really based on my friend 's, Denisse, imagination.  
  
The Tutor and the Tutee  
  
By Roo-Roo  
  
_________________________ Prolouge # 2 ______________________________  
  
Back to Registration Time..  
  
Traffic. How he hated it so much. Now he'd be late for registration and get all the crappy classes for his last year. He shrugged nonchalantly to the rear mirror. He had enough good grades to get a good job. The beating of the rain pounded down against the wind shield and he groaned. But still..he had to meet Koharu!  
  
The girl who had plain adored him had arranged for them to go to the same college. ' Ah, ' he though, smiling, ' This year will be sweet..' It would be, he had decided over the summer. Violet-blue eyes gleamed over the crowded streets. " Oh come on, " he groaned, throwing his hand onto the horn, honking loudly. He stepped on the gas impatiently, for he wanted to meet Koharu, and CRASH!  
  
" Oh, crap.."  
  
The creaking of the tow truck pulling his new dark blue Jaguar away from the huge dent in the woman's old '96 classic made it even worse. Soaked from head to toe, he glimpsed at the woman. Her eyes were twinkling with something he'd call tears. " Ma'am," he began when she raised a thin hand. " Don't, " she croaked. " I'll pay for it all. " he offered, reaching into his pocket. The woman's eyes gave a look of approval. Pulling out a Visa credit-card, he gave it to her. " Pay what you like ma'am. I'll pay for it. BUT only for that car! "  
  
The woman nodded and jolted forth for the credit card. His new, brand new credit card. The one he had to beg to get. She smiled earnestly, bowed and scuttered away into the tow truck. " Sorry sir, " grunted the driver, " There's only two seats in the truck. " He smiled in a so-called honest way. " Oh I'm sure the lady would sit in my lap," he assured. He climbed in first and the woman, with furry black hair, flopped down in his lap.  
  
His hand edged toward her bottem. " Pervert! " the woman shrieked, slamming her fist down upon the young senior's head. The driver of the truck yelled in fright, glanced briefly at the unconscious boy and the fuming woman. The truck spun, almost hitting the stone hard wall. The driver grunted, cracking his knuckles. " Get him away from me! " the woman ordered loudly, pointing toward the ponytailed-boy. The driver nodded curtly.  
  
And the next thing Miroku Hiroshima knew, he was lying on the ground of a freezing cold walkway across the freeway. His bashed Jaguar was slammed into the railing of the bridge. He sighed. ' Sometimes people take things so seriously..' he thought, shaking his head. The freezing cold didn't help either. The wind bristled the hair on his neck and he rasped out toward the passing car, a dark red Ferrari, " Help?! "  
  
The car reared back and Miroku whooped with joy. The window lowered and a silver-haired man with speckled golden eyes looked at him. " Miroku? " he asked, taking off the high-lighted sun-glasses. (AN:my cousin has those! At least, that's what he calls them. :-p) "Inuyasha! " Miroku shouted happily, hopping into the car. The hanyou, with small dog-ears atop his head flicking back and forth, scoffed and stomped on the gas pedal, one arm hanging loosely on one side, the other arm on the wheel. The booming music stopped abruptly as Miroku stated, " You shouldn't listen to such nonsense Inuyasha, " Inuyasha Dairumei rolled his eyes.  
  
"Shut up you hentai, " he snapped, slamming on the rock music once more. Miroku sighed. It wasn't as if he hated his second cousin's music. It was just..well, Miroku always ended up being drunk when he heard it. Inuyasha seemed to have read his thoughts. " Don't worry, you baka, " he seethed, " We're going straight to Sakumai. I've got to set things right with Kikyou. " Miroku groaned.  
  
" Kikyou?! Again?! " he moaned. Inuyasha smiled, a fang hanging loosely on the side of his lip. " Yes, Kikyou, " he replied. He steered the wheel easily and in a swift movement, they were off the freeway. Kikyou Namtsusaki was Inuyasha's ex-grilfriend, who always kept calling him. Inuyasha wanted her back, of course, but wouldn't admit it.  
  
The way these two, completely different boys were related was like this: Inuyasha's aunt, Sakura, had married Miroku's uncle, Damiku, and the two, at the age of thirty-four and thirty-two, made the two meet. Now, the only person who could control Inuyasha is his aunt, Sakura..and maybe his brother Sesshoumaru. Half-brother, he'd like to say.  
  
The car pulled into Sakumai University and Miroku bounded in after a group of giggling girls, leaving Inuyasha with the baggage. The hanyou lifted the bags over his shoulders easily, grumbliing, " Stupid hentai.. " Inuyasha dragged himself into his original dorm, dumped the baggages on the beds, and left to get his schedule.  
  
As for Miroku, the group of girls giggled once more. They pointed to the man following them and snickered. " Hello, my dear ladies. " he said, " May I ask your names? " The boldest and cheeriest girl yet said, " My name's Eri Matsutsa, " Miroku smiled. This group of freshmens would be easy.  
  
Inuyasha growled as he heard that voice. That chirpy, annoying little voice. The voice of his auntie-san. " What?! " he grumbled, pushing his form underneath the slit. Sakura grunted, long black hair falling down to her waist. " You needn't be so rude Inu-chan," she snapped. Golden eyes glared. " Wench." he snarled, pulling away from her. " Damiku is looking for Miroku-chan, have you seen him lately? " Inuyasha rolled his eyes. " Probably chasing after freshmen girls. " he offered before leaving.  
  
Miroku found himself trudging along side the girls, giving them a lecherous smile often. He raised a hand, which was wrapped in purple leather with rosary beads tightened around it. " Miroku-sama," said Eri, bowing, " Why do you where that? " Miroku's smile dropped. " This thing? " he asked and Eri replied with a curt "Hai", " Well, " he began, " I suppose it was the cut from my grandfather. " A little white lie couldn't hurt.  
  
Inuyasha found himself knocking into a girl who looked exactly like Kikyou. " ITE! " she shrieked, turning around to glare at him. Eyes widened ever-so-slightly and they traveled up and down his body. " Watch it wench, " he growled. He turned and stalked away. Throwing back a sharp glance, he saw her face flushed (in a SO non-cute way, he forced himself to think) and unconsciously, he threw back a " Brat! " She gasped in rage and stomped after him. ' This would be fun,' he thought.  
  
Miroku walked into the registration office. His eyes scanend the crowd, catching the face of an extremely beautiful woman in the crowd. Her long, light black hair fell delicately down in soft looking strands and her eyes, the darkest shade of brown he'd ever seen, scanned the crowd on her own. He moved closer, ducking briefly as she looked his way. Maybe this wasn't the best time to ask her the `question`. He could not resist himself though. His hand briefly waved against her bottem and he rushed away before she could see him.  
  
#-*-#  
  
Three Months Later..  
  
" Nani?! "  
  
Inuyasha Dairumei choked on his food. Kouga Kawabara coughed, Coca- Cola spilling from his nose. Inuyasha hadn't changed much in the last three months. Except that his hair had grown a shade darker and he now had a girlfriend: Kagome Higurashi. You'd think the first girl you fight with in the beginning of the year would be your enemy.  
  
Kouga was an ordinary senior student at Sakumai University. He had long black that was always tied up in a ponytail. His eyes were a silver blue, always glittering with competivness at Inuyasha. He wasn't exactly bright but he did alright. He had always fought with Inuyasha, even when they were five. ( That consisted of who could spit the farthest...)  
  
Miroku Hiroshima held the bill in his hands. He had short black hair tied a small little ponytail and violet-blue eyes that shined with unhappiness. The bill for the credit card he had given the woman on the fateful September day. " $ 500.00?!! "he exclaimed. His so-called bestfriends once again choked on their food. Kouga, although laughing so hard, slapped Inuyasha hard on the back so that the piece of the hamburger slammed out of the hanyou's mouth.  
  
He fell uneventfully onto the chair. " I can't believe it.." Miroku moaned, " Grandpa can't afford that! " Inuyasha rolled golden eyes. " Sorry Miro-baka, but I've got to meet Kagome or else she'll go balistic again. " he said, throwing away his lunch. Miroku looked after his swaggering friend. Ever since her, Inuyasha spent WAY too much time with her. " You know, " began Kouga, " You could always go to Dakameitsa. He might pay half of it. " Miroku brightened. " Oh! That's the perfect idea! Thank you, thank you, thank you!! " he yelled, throwing his arms around Kouga.  
  
Catcalls.  
  
" Miroku, let go or I will personally make sure you will DIE. "  
  
Immedentily, the boy's arm released and flush-faced, Miroku sat back down. " Go Miroku! " shouted one of the more popular boys of the senior class. Kouga growled and snapped to Hiten Matsumara, " Shut up! " Laughter filled the cafeteria.  
  
Hiten Matsumara was the most popular and wanted boy in Sakumai University. Of course, if he even tried to get near Kagome, Inuyasha would be at his thorat. Hiten had long black hair tied back in a long braid and dark coloured eyes that sparkled maliciously. " Aw c'mon Kawabara! Scared to show your true feelings! " he taunted.  
  
In a flash, Hiten found himself dangling from Kouga's demon grip. " One more word, Matsumara, and I'll slice those lips, off. " snapped the wolf demon, the other hand cracking repeatedly by his side. Hiten snarled but said nothing, eyeing the hand with distaste. " Good choice, " muttered Kouga, dropping Hiten on the floor.The two left the cafeteria, sick of hearing " Oh my god! Hiten darling, are you alright?! "  
  
---  
  
When Miroku finally decided to visit Headmaster Dakameitsa, he was talking on the phone with Ojii-san Bomayoi. " Of course I understand Ojii- san! " Miroku said. " Hai. " he replied after hsi grandfather said something rather curtly. " I will pay ALL of it Ojii! " The old man shrieked something on the other end and his grandson rolled his eyes. " Ojii-san, honto, ja-ne! " he said, " Got to go! "  
  
" Kouga! Inuyasha! I'm going to Dakameitsa's office! " he called, slipping on his slippers. Dakameitsa's office was a large, circular office with pictures of his large family (8 kids) all over his desk. Dakameitsa himself was a very critical man, with small brown eyes and his hair being a dark brown.  
  
" Ah, " began the Headmaster with ease, smiling, " Mr. Hiroshima. " Miroku sat down on the couch that Dakameitsa had gestured to. " What is it lad? " asked Dakameitsa, " Girl trouble? " Miroku's face flushed. He was perfectly fine. He even had a great girlfriend, Koharu. " No sir," he replied stiffly, " I need..a loan from the school. " Dakameitsa leaned foreward. " For what? " And Miroku explained about the coniving woman on registration day. " You'll have to do something for me though, " said the man after a long pause.  
  
" What?! " exclaimed Miroku, eyes brightening. " You'll have to join the tutor club. " answered Dakameitsa, " Your grades are outstanding. I think you can sure change some of the freshmen's grades too." Miroku sighed and said, " Anything. " Dakameitsa smiled. " I'll only pay half. " The senior gasped but agreed reluctantly after seeing the dark look on the Headmaster's face. " Meet with Mrs. Mituca at eight o'clock today! " Dakameitsa called after the slumped figure.  
  
-----  
  
" HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!"  
  
howled both of the guys, holding onto their stomachs tightly. Kouga leaned against his bed, slapping the ground hard with his hand. His head banged repeatedly against the soft matterss of the bed. Inuyasha was rolling upon the floor, gasping for breath.  
  
Kagome, with her usual cheery look on her face, giggled occasionaly. Her hair was ebony colored, falling down to her waist and her eyes were a soft shade of brown. But when she caught sight of Miroku's flushed face, she swapped Inuyasha on the head.  
  
" Shut up, Inu-no-baka, " she snapped although her eyes twinkled with laughter. He mock-glared at her. Kouga calmed down and taunted, " Tutoring?! You?! " and a new wave of laughter enveloped both of the immature seniors. " Do you know who you're tutoring yet? " asked Kouga, taking deep breaths. " I hope it's Koharu. " the other boy replied. Kagome sighed. She knew who'd Miroku end up tutoring. The smartest senior with the most failing freshman. She shouldn't tell Sango.  
  
---- 


	3. ChApTeR OnE At The Movies Meeting Mirok...

Summary: Sango is your ordinary college freshmen girl, except she's failing in every class.The senior brain and lech, Miroku, has been assigned to tutor her. Can it be love or hate at first sight? Will their so-called bestfriends be there to push them together? Or will chaos break out?  
  
Standard Disclaimer: Any of the characters based on in this story or poem or one-shot do not belong to me what-so-ever. Inuyasha and everyone/ everything else all belong to Ms. Rumiko Takahashi and many others. Do not sue since I have admitted shamelessly that I do not own Inuyasha and etc. Nor do I own the songs that I put in my story or this idea. This fic 's plot is really based on my friend 's, Denisse, imagination.  
  
The Tutor and the Tutee  
  
By Roo-Roo  
  
_________________________ Chapter One: At The Movies _________________________  
  
It was bright and cool day, perfect for freshmen and seniors alike to go and have fun in the school's common area. The common area was a large, grassy park-like area with four large bench/table scattered in the four corners. And today, on this wonderful free day, the freshmen girls, inculding an annoyed hanyou, were sitting under a tree, looking at the one in the center.  
  
"Oh I don't get this problem!"  
  
Sango complained once more, slapping a hand to her forehead. Inuyasha moaned. "I just explained it though!" he snapped. Kagome swapped her boyfriend on his ear. He glared. "Shut up Inuyasha," she said, "Now tell Sango-chan again." Inuyasha growled but bent over Sango's shoulder, pointing a clawed finger down at the math book. He began to explain in a soft voice, making trickles of tickles to run up and down Sango's neck.  
  
"Oh..." she whispered when Inuyasha moved away, sighing. Sango tried to solve the problem but groaned in distress. "Sango," inturrupted Rin, smiling. Her eyes were a sweet brown and her hair was a straight black, "That's why we have free days: to relax." Kagome smiled and chirped merrily, "Rin's got a point Sango-chan. I'm sure you'll do fine on the pre- math exam." Sango's eyes caught a worried look. "But what if I--"  
  
"Stop!"  
  
Inuyasha growled and snapped, "That's why it's a pre-exam. To prepare you for the real test! It shows you what's wrong! Tarakutso won't even spare it a glimpse! So stop worrying!" Sango had a feeling the hanyou was right. "Okay.." she murmured, settling the math book on her side, "I'll stop. For now, that is."  
  
Rin grinned. " Then maybe we can go to WacDonald's for some lunch? " she suggested. "You guys have fun. I've got to go somewhere with my Inuyasha. Bye!" Kagome said, placing her arm in the crook of Inuyasha's elbow. Rin sighed, smiled and shook her head. "C'mon Sango!" she said, grabbing her friend's arm and dragging her off campus.  
  
"So Sango," said Rin, taking a sip from her drink, "You taking anyone to next month's dance?" She gave Sango a suggestive wink and stuck her thumb behind her, addressing to Sango her date. The man looked almost identical to Inuyasha but his eyes held a colder, more sophisticated look. Sango gasped and said,"Inuyasha's older brother?! Sesshoumaru-sama?!" Rin gave her an insulted look. "Fluffy-chan's not that bad," she argued, waving a petite hand at him. Sesshoumaru regarded her with a softened look but did not wave back nor come over. His lips twinged with a slight smile before he turned and left the park area. "Sesshoumaru-sama is five years older than you Rin! That's alot." scolded Sango, eating a french fry. Rin scoffed. "So? Kagome-chan's dating Inuyasha-sama and he's almost four years older than her." she pointed out. Sango sighed.  
  
"Well, you didn't answer my question yet Sango-chan. Do you have a date for the Christmas Dance?" said Rin, hastily changing the subject. Her friend's face flushed several shades of red. "Rin I really don't.."she began but Rin, the ever uplifitng girl, gasped and said, "Then what are we doing here? Let's go look for your date!" She took another long sip of her Sprite, another bite of her cheeseburger before throwing it all away and dragging the reluctant Sango out of the park area outside the mall and into the center of the mall.  
  
"C'mon Sango-chan!" Rin urged, pulling Sango closer as she weaved her way through the mass mob of woman barging through to get to the Linen and Clothes Sale* Store. "Rin!" Sango whined, "I wanna buy a new sweater at Linen and Clothes!" (AN: I don't think it's a real store. My aunt's thinking about making up a new store for clothes and I suggested it. Tell me if it's a real store so me or my aunt doesn't get sued. -_-' Getting off the subject again..) Rin gave her an unbelieving look. "Stop lying Sango- chan! Let's go!" she said, pulling her closer.  
  
Where Rin took her, Sango'd last expected. It was a comic store. "Rin- chan!" she said, frowning. Jakotsu's Comics was a place where all guys went to find their comic needs and/or get away from the woman at the mall. Jakotsu's was full, bustling and manly voices shouting at one another, saying, "Hey! That's mine!" Rin pushed Sango inside. "C'mon Sango-chan!" she urged, plopping on a baseball cap and stick up her hair, making her appear 'boyish' (yeah right).  
  
As the two girls entered Jakotsu's, the place went silent before a man, who had to be Jakotsu, walked toward them. His green eyes alighted with suspicion and he snapped, "What are a couple of girls doing in _my_ store?" Rin piped up, "Jakotsu-san!" and charged herslef onto him, hugging him tightly. "Who--?" he began but she started to explaiin, "Sesshoumaru- chan's the guy who provides the comic books for you store and I'm Sesshoumaru-chan's girlfriend and he said I could have all of the comic books I wanted or else he'll maim you!"  
  
Jakotsu ran a hand through dark hair. "Ah, Sesshoumaru-sama." he said bitterly. A 23-year-old young man controlling a 27-year-old. That's just sad. "Girls!" seethed another voice, a dark ring to it. "I can't believe it! Dairumei-sama, the most powerful Youkai ever since Inu-Taishou himself, is dating a ningen?" another exclaimed. Sango rolled her eyes, settling herself into looking at Hack//Sign Mangas. ( AN:Which I don't own. I don't own any of the animes I list. So don't sue!) "Those are for guys, unless you're a guy can you have it!" snapped a boy's voice.  
  
It belonged to a guy with long, braided hair. "Hiten," Sango snarled. The senior smirked and said casually, "Are you a guy Ryumeitsa? When we dated, you were hesitant to take off your clothes, which any other girl would have adored to do." She sneered. "Shut up, teme!" she seethed. "No _girl_ would use such foul language." Manten, Hiten's younger brother, pointed out smugly. "Good point dear brother," Hiten praised, smirking at his ex-girlfriend. "How would you both know what a girl does or doesn't do?" Rin countered for her friend, "Have you been studying girls to become one yourselves? Maybe because you guys are eunuchs?" a smug smirk graced her pretty features. "Baita." Manten snarled.  
  
"Rin." said a voice cooly, the cold drawl in it echoing in the now- silent store. "Are these idiots giving you any trouble?" Sesshoumaru Dairumei, with his long silver hair, stared with no emotion toward the group of boys, his hand resting on Rin's shoulder. Rin smirked, giving him a sweet, sugary smile. "No Sesshoumaru-chan, they've just been teasing Sango and I about if we were really girls. Not much has happened." she explained, her tone giving that she had not enjoyed the petty argument between them. Hiten and his crew knew better than to run with Sesshoumaru by the door. "Dairumei-sama, we did not know--" Manten began but Hiten slapped his hand against his brother's mouth, scowling at him. "Has your mother never told you to be kind and even to have manners around a lady?" Sesshoumaru scolded, his hands turning an icy green at his sides. Sango and Rin watched, an eerie antixcipation growing within them. Jakotsu charged himself between his customers and his so-called boss. "Sesshoumaru-sama!" he exclaimed cheerfully, smiling brightly. "Move Jakotsu-baka." Sesshoumaru ordered, his hands glowing dimly. Jakotsu gave his customers a meaningful look but stayed still. "I said move." Sesshoumaru repeated, his hand raising in the air.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-chan!" called Rin, grabbing his wrists and pulling his rage down. She had that ability, able to calm him down with just a small smile. He glanced at her, his face softening at her's. She gave him a slight smile before addressing to the frightened Jakotsu and the other guys, "Just apologize and we'll let it slide," Hiten cautiously gave Sango a glare. "Sorry.." he muttered, shuffling out hte cmoic store with his large bunch of guys. "Get your manga Sango," Sesshoumaru ordered, giving Jakotsu a warning glance, "You too Rin,"  
  
With a bag full of Mangas, the two girls left the store where Sesshoumaru had stayed to have a...talk with Jakotsu. Rin grinned at Sango's slightly hidden relieved face at finding a date for the date. She grabbed Sango's arm, dragging her and saying over the noisy crowd "We've still got to find you a date!" Sango groaned, allowing herself to be dragged away by Rin. They arrived shortly at the movie theater, ready to spot some really cute boys while waiting in line or sitting in the theater. "What do you wanna watch?" Rin asked, smiling while moving up more as the woman inf rotn did. Sango shrugged.  
  
Cheaper By the Dozen seemed too..childish, as one would say. Maybe Underworld be appropiate right now..make Rin scream her head off. Eur-O- Trip seemed too perverted. There also was a love story called My Koibito:My Bestfriend's Imouto. (AN- It's a movie in Chinese. It's actually pretty good but it's orignally called: My Love: My Brother's Girlfriend. WHICH I DON'T OWN!!) Rin smiled and said, "I wanna see My Koibito," she gave Sango a funny look, "Is that okay?" Sango nodded and ordered, "Two tickets for My Koibito please," she said. The girl smiled and handed them two oranged coloured tickets. "Have a good one," she said.  
  
______  
  
"I can't believe you want to watch this!" Kouga's annoyed voice snapped as they gave their tickets to the man who tore the parts off and gave them back their ticket stubs. Miroku grinned. "They'll be a lot of chicks Kouga," he said earnestly, standing in line for their snacks. After spending a day doing nothing but sit in the dorm room playing video games, the two had decided to go see a movie. And, unfortunately for some certain people, it had been Miroku's turn to choose a movie. He had chosen: My Koibito: My Bestfriend's Imouto. Kouga shivered at the thought. Mushy, kissing scenes.  
  
"Well I wanted to see Underworld," Kouga complained, grabbing the straw for the his coke. Miroku, however, scanned the crowds for any pretty girls standing in line for My Koibito. "C'mon, look Kouga, they're all girls!" he said happily, winking at one who giggled and turned away, her creamy white face flushed. Another girl pointed out the two boys and a whole group giggled. "Get away from me, Miroku.." growled Kouga, embarrassment flushing at his face. Miroku quickly backed away and gave the girls a reasuring grin. "It's only him, girl.." he chided softly.  
  
_____  
  
"Can you believe that flirt up there?!" Sango fumed as she had to wait another ten minutes as the lech continued to flirt with another girl. "Is that Kanna?!" Rin exclaimed, squinting her eyes slightly to check out hte girl to see. "It is! Kanna has Dokatsu! Oooohhh! She and him are so over when I tell him!" she announced. Sango gave her friend a strange look. "Lech! Stop flirting and HURRY UP!" Sango yelled, slamming her fist into the wall behind her. Violet eyes turned to herr.  
  
_____  
  
"Stop flirting, damn it, you have a girlfriend!" Kouga yelled, slamming his fist onto his friend's hard head for the fifth time. "Oh, but Kouga--" whined Miroku, giving a smile to another girl. "STOP IT!!" Kouga roared, his blue eyes flashing. Miroku pouted. But when Miroku spotted another girl, he rushed from Kouga's grip and began flirting. The girl's silvery white hair gracefully down to her back and her eyes were a cool blue. "Lech! Stop flirting and HURRY UP!!" a voice shrieked from three people down.  
  
Kouga slapped Miroku upside the head. "See, even she agrees with me!" he snapped. Miroku turned to the girl, giving her his 'smile'. "Hello fair lady," he said. Kouga groaned. Miroku took her hands and asked, "Will you bear me a son?" The girl's face reddened in rage.  
  
"PERVERRRRRRRRRRRRRTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
A deafening shriek echoed down the movie hallway...  
  
____________________  
  
How's that? Sorry for being soooo late!! So much schoolwork AKA- laziness... -_-;;  
  
Roo~ 


End file.
